Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 30
is the 30th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 81st episode of the Metal Saga. Synopsis Following Gingka's victory in his battle with Julian, Team GanGan Galaxy are on a cruiseship to Brazil, in time for their match with Brazil's representative team, Team Garcia. As they listen to the Brazillian DJ's announcement, they find out they will arrive in Rio de Janeiro and battle in a specialized-made Stadium. Team GanGan Galaxy decide to relax for now, and then when they arrive, to gather information on Team Garcia. Meanwhile, Team Garcia are seen in a dark room, watching over an hour's worth of battles from the Beyblade World Championships. One, being of Team GanGan Galaxy. The team makes their remarks and comments at it, noting how powerful they seem to be. Despite this, the oldest member of the team, Argo Garcia does not think they are much, and pushes the television off. Telling his team that they will "crush" them and win. Later, Team GanGan Galaxy finally arrive in Brazil. However, as they arrive they get an unexpected surprise visit from their old friend, Kenta. Kenta explains that he came all this way from Japan to cheer GanGan Galaxy in their upcoming match; figuring that they would be here. To celebrate Kenta's arrival from coming halfway around the world, they go to a diner and eat. After eating, the gang go into a van as they drive through the streets of Rio, Brazil. Finding little kids Beyblading and a street by which their driver tells them is "very dangerous to cross". They arrive at a massive building and go inside for discussion on Team Garcia. Kenta puts a videotape in, and urges them to watch. Despite bad quality, the video shows of Team Garcia, during their victory at the B Block match earlier. In it, each member of the team, Argo Gracy, Selen Gracy, and Ian Gracy defeats their opponent without doing anything; just a little technique. Kenta explains that Team Garcia wasn't using their full potential, only doing this so their challenger (GanGan Galaxy) would not know of their power; to save it for their match. Kenta remarks it as a nice move, but still does not like them. The gang later decide Major Events *Team Garcias make their debut. *Team GanGan Galaxy discover that Masamune hails from the United States of America. *Team Garcias defeats Yu and damages Flame Libra. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Enzo Gracy (debut) *Selen Gracy (debut) *Ian Gracy (debut) *Argo Gracy (debut) *Brazilian DJ (debut) *Zeo Abyss (cameo) *Julian Konzern (cameo) *Wales (cameo) *Sophie (cameo) *Klaus (cameo) Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) (cameo) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) (cameo) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) (cameo) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) (Featured) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) (debut) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) (debut) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian's) (debut) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) (debut) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) (cameo) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) (cameo) *Grand Cetus WD145RS(Wales') (cameo) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) (cameo) Featured Beybattles *Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Team Garcias (Ray Gil 100RSF, Cyclone Herculeo 105F, Ray Gasher 125SF, and Ray Gasher M145Q) = Team Garcias Special Moves used *Sonic Buster (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Sonic Wave (Flame Libra T125ES's) Errors *When Madoka inspects Ray Gil, she calls it's Performance Tip, "Rubber Sharp Flat" when it's official English name is "Rubber Spike Flat". *The Brazilian DJ mispronounces Cyclone as "sy-clon". Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters